


Casual?

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias needs Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual?

**Author's Note:**

> Post Bone Yard.

Casual?  
by Stacy L.A. Stronach

 

Tobias Fornell grinned once the elevator doors closed. "So, you didn't tell them?"

Gibbs grinned back. "Nope."

"Why am I not surprised?" Fornell paused, clearing his throat. "Look, Gibbs, can--"

"Do you want to come over for a drink, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

Trying not to show his relief at Gibbs' pre-empting his question, Tobias nodded and said, "Yeah, I could really use one."

"Okay. If you want something to eat, pick up something on your way," Gibbs said, stepping off the elevator.

Food being the last thing he wanted right now, Fornell followed Gibbs directly home. The drive gave him almost too much time to think. To think about that rat bastard Charles and how he'd not only betrayed Tobias but the bureau as well and how stupid he'd been not to see it sooner. Sighing, he knew it would take a while to get over this one. Never mind that he now owed Jethro Gibbs one a big one, at that. Thinking of Jethro, a grin graced his face as he thought about how Jethro might be able to help distract him tonight.

Tobias followed Jethro into his house and locked the door behind him.

"I don't lock my door," Jethro said.

"Yeah, well, I do," Tobias replied before pushing Jethro against the wall, his mouth claiming Jethro's in an almost savage kiss while he slid his hands under Jethro's jacket, pushing it onto the floor.

Jethro slid his hands around Tobias' waist, sliding them under his pants and underwear to grasp naked flesh, pulling their bodies flush. Groaning at the heat of Tobias' erection pressing against his own, Jethro opened his mouth to Tobias.

Taking advantage, Tobias slipped his tongue into Jethro's mouth, reacquainting himself with a warm landscape he'd never forgotten. Sliding his hands down Jethro's shoulders, Tobias undid the buttons on Jethro's shirt. Managing only two buttons before he yanked the shirt open then growled in frustration when his hands met the white cotton of Jethro's undershirt.

Jethro chuckled when Tobias pulled back to glare at him. "What's wrong?"

"I fucking forgot how many layers of clothing you wear!"

Jethro smirked before plundering Tobias' mouth for another kiss. He brought his hands up to cup his head, tilting it to an angle that worked best. Sliding his tongue past the open lips into the heat of Tobias' mouth, Jethro savoured the taste of his mouth, of his tongue.

After a few minutes, with the moaning of the two men the only noise in the quiet house, Jethro pulled back and stared at Tobias, his blue eyes darkened with passion. "What do you want, Tobias? What do you need?"

Tobias leant forward, his mouth even with Jethro's ear. Sliding his tongue out he licked at the shell of the ear before grabbing the lobe between his teeth, scraping it as he let go. Before he spoke, he breathed across the wet flesh, making Jethro shiver. "I want you to fuck me. I want your dick up my ass, I want you to pound my ass so hard, I forget my fucking name, I want you to--"

His words were cut off when Jethro covered his mouth, sliding his tongue into it again, and spinning him around. Suddenly, Tobias was the one with his back against the wall, with Jethro's body pushing against his.

Without breaking the kiss, Jethro turned them, and walked them down the hallway to his bedroom. Tobias let Jethro lead; he almost always did and had never regretted it. He liked letting Jethro take control, he liked being able to let go.

While they moved slowly toward the bedroom, Tobias managed to slide one of his hands down onto Jethro's chest to cover his nipple. He rubbed it, then pinched it, hard, enjoying the moan Jethro made, feeling it and hearing it.

By the time they made it into the bedroom, Tobias' shirt was gone and both men's pants were unbuttoned. They broke their embrace and quickly discarded the rest of their clothing.

Tobias pulled Jethro close to him again, leaning in to kiss his neck tongue lapping, teeth nipping and marking. Jethro moaned, his head tilting back as Tobias continued his assault. Walking backwards, bringing Jethro with him, Tobias felt the edge of the bed and let his body fall back, pulling Jethro down on top of him.

He spread his legs, letting Jethro settle between, their cocks sliding together. Jethro kissed him again, and Tobias thought, in the fleeting seconds he could think, that he could happily die from the kisses Jethro gave him. He opened his mouth, sucking Jethro's tongue into his, moaning when Jethro slid his mouth away.

Tobias tilted his head when Jethro kissed a trail across the edge of his jaw, down his neck, sucking at the point along his pulse. He sucked, and nipped at the spot, laving it with his tongue afterward.

Tobias arched his hips, his hand carding through Jethro's hair as their erections pressed together. "For Christ's sake, Jethro, stop giving me a hickey and fuck me already!"

Jethro let out a noise that was half laughter, half groan. He raised his head, blue eyes meeting Tobias' heated gaze. "How do you want me to take you?"

"The usual," Tobias responded, sighing as Jethro moved off of him. He rolled onto his stomach.

"Then assume the position," Jethro said, reaching over to the nightstand drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom. He grinned when he looked at Tobias again. The other man was on his hands and knees, legs spread, giving Jethro a very nice view. "You are such a slut for me, aren't you, Tobias?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Now please fuck me," Tobias begged, hearing and hating the whiny quality in his voice. He loved being fucked, most especially by Jethro. "Hurry up!"

Jethro laughed, squeezing lube over Tobias' hole, the other man flinching at the coolness of the gel on his overheated skin. Slowly, Jethro slid his finger into Tobias. "You're always so fucking tight; that's it, fuck yourself on my finger," Jethro whispered hoarsely, watching Tobias move back and forth. He pushed a second finger in, loving how responsive Tobias was. Hooking his fingers as he pulled them out, Jethro grazed Tobias' prostate, making the other man cry out.

Tobias dropped his head forward as he moved his body back toward Jethro. "Just fuck me, now, hard," he demanded, voice rough with desire. Jethro's fingers had felt wonderful, invading him, stretching him, now he wanted Jethro's cock in him, hard and fast.

Ripping open the condom packet, Jethro quickly slid it onto his aching cock before slowly pushing into Tobias' sweet, tight ass. "So fucking good, so tight," he murmured, gasping when Tobias pushed back, burying him balls deep in his ass.

Jethro grabbed Tobias' hips in a bruising hold, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Both men were panting, heavily and Jethro could see the beads of sweat on Tobias' body, feel the sweat of his own, feel the tight heat of Tobias surrounding his cock.

Leaning forward, sliding one hand under Tobias, Jethro started stroking his cock, keeping it in rhythm with his thrusts into Tobias' ass.

With the combined stimulation, it didn't take Tobias long to reach the edge of orgasm. "Yeah, that's it, oh, fuck, yes, oh God, I'm gonna--"

Jethro leaned forward even further and as soon as his teeth bit into the back of Tobias' neck the other man screamed his release, his come spurting over Jethro's hand. It took only another couple of thrusts and Jethro came, freezing for a moment, with a long low moan. He half collapsed on top of Tobias; both men lay still for a few minutes as their breathing evened out.

Pulling slowly out of Tobias, and missing the connection almost immediately, Jethro disposed of the condom. He lay back down next to Tobias, instead of on top of him, and reached a hand out to gently stroke his back. Tobias turned his head on the pillow so he was looking at Jethro. A soft smile played over his features. "Thanks, Jethro--for this--for everything," he said quietly.

After a few minutes, Tobias glanced at the clock, and then started to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jethro asked, casually.

"Home."

"Stay, Tobias, you don't want to be alone tonight," Jethro said.

Tobias knelt on the bed for a moment. "No, I don't."

"Good, neither do I."

Stretching back out, Tobias rolled so that his head was on Jethro's shoulder, his arm around Jethro's waist and he smiled when Jethro put his arm around him. "I've never stayed before," he said.

He felt Jethro's shrug. "Never thought I had the right to ask, or that you would stay if I did."

"I probably wouldn't have, you're right," Tobias said. He paused for moment. "Why tonight?"

"Because even though you didn't die, I thought about how I'd feel if you really did. I didn't like it, didn't like that we'd wasted our time being casual," Jethro replied.

"So...are we moving from casual to serious?"

"I'd like to, if you would."

"Yeah. I would."

"Good, but I have to warn you. I'm a bastard," Jethro said, laughing.

"That makes two of us," Tobias replied, moving up to give Jethro a kiss.


End file.
